


This Time Around

by sweetchenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, chensung - Freeform, dreamies are working at a publishing company, jisung comes to the rescue, not really angst but just read it to find out, one-sided jaemle, pretty cliche but that's just how it is, sad chenle, slight renmin, unrequited jaemle, we don't sexualize the dreamies in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchenle/pseuds/sweetchenle
Summary: Chenle gulps down a glass of beer as an attempt to forget the feelings he harbors for his first love and Jisung caught sight of him just in time before he blacks out.orChenle tries to leave behind his world's unending sadness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that the dreamies are in their mid-20s in this story and don't worry because I will not sexualize them ever in any way possible.

Chenle lazily opened his eyes, blinded by the sunlight through the windows, disoriented for a moment by the combined strain of a serious exhaustion-induced migraine. Closing his eyes again, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and gradually drew deeper breaths, his headache slowly going away.

 

Finally, he opened his eyes and it took him a minute to make out the outline of a nearby furniture, and another to see an unfamiliar shape of the window by his bed. He sat up slowly as exhaustion still plagued him. Looking around, he realized he wasn't in his own place.

 

He took off the blanket that's covering him, surprised that he was wearing pajamas that are slightly bigger than him.

 

A click of a door knob was heard and suddenly, a tall man wearing only a bathrobe and a pair of slippers greeted his sight as he entered the room. The man didn't notice him yet and went to a closet to grab a towel, drying his hair.

 

Chenle was confused and panicking, he didn't realize he let out a tiny squeak. The man whipped his head so fast, letting the towel sit on his head and the two of them had eye contact for the first time.

 

The man smiled at him and said, "oh you're awake."

 

Chenle had his eyes wide as he recognized the guy.

 

Not knowing what to do or say at the moment, he just blurted out,

 

"What are you doing here?!"

 

"What's with that response?" the man said as he walked towards Chenle "are you trying to say you don't remember anything about last night?"

 

"Take a good look around and I'm sure you'll figure it out." the guy added and sat at the edge of the bed. 

 

"A good...look around?" Chenle said and took a glance around the room as if looking for answers and was trying his best to remember what went on last night. He just hoped they didn't do anything rash.

  
  


He let out a gasp as series of memories from last night came back flashing from his mind. Chenle wished he could turn back time.

  
  


_ It was raining heavily outside and Chenle was busy gulping down a glass of beer down his throat. The sensation leaving his throat burning yet he wanted more to be able to erase those feelings he felt for the one he loved the most, Na Jaemin. _

 

_ Chenle and Jaemin met in college, when Jaemin was at his worst. Jaemin was devastated because his supposed-to-be boyfriend Huang Renjun ran away from him and they both lost contact. _

 

_ Chenle always stood by Jaemin's side all this time like a good best friend he is. He helped the latter stand up and be strong again. It was a hard journey but Chenle was happy that he could see that Jaemin was getting back on his feet again. The both of them got closer and Chenle might have thought that he had a chance. _

 

_ But Jaemin always only had Renjun in his heart. _

 

_ Several years later, the two of them met again in the same workplace, feelings rekindled. _

 

_ Chenle knew that Jaemin doesn't owe him anything. He knew himself that it was his fault falling for a guy he knew he could never have, at least romantically. But Chenle couldn't stop himself as he let his feelings grow each day he spends time with Jaemin and every time he feels his heart get broken whenever he sees Jaemin chasing Renjun. _

 

_ "My romantic relationships are none of your business." Jaemin said harshly at him that day. Jaemin had enough of Chenle treating Renjun poorly at the company or just whenever the both of them cross paths somewhere. He would never forget to remind Renjun his place because he was the one who left Jaemin before. He felt like he was the one who deserved Jaemin's love. _

 

_ But the heart wants what it wants. _

 

_ Chenle had his head down, arms crossed against his chest. He felt like his world was crumbling down and his happiness slowly depleting. Blinking away the tears forming in his eyes, struggling to hold himself together. _

 

_ "...give me some time." Chenle said and he knew that time couldn't heal his heart. _

  
  
  


_ Chenle sighed, frustrated at himself. His face was already red from all the beer he drank and yet he gulped down some more until no more drop could be spared from the glass. He let out a groan, resting his head in his hands and began to rub his temples, trying to massage away the forming headache. _

 

_ "Welcome!" he heard one of the waiters say and that made him open his eyes and look at the person who just arrived. _

 

_ "Mr. Park?"  _

 

_ Jisung turned around at the mention of his name and walked towards him. _

 

_ 'So, even the mighty editor-in-chief of Dream Publications comes to this kind of place.'  Chenle thought. _

 

_ Chenle's world is suddenly spinning and he closed his eyes, fighting off nausea. He winced, brows furrowed tight with pain as a headache flared again. _

 

_ "Mr. Zhong? Mr. Zhong?!" _

 

_ That's the last thing he heard until he felt his head fall on the table. _

  
  


"So you don't really remember anything at all?" Chenle was cut off from his trance when he heard the other spoke. "Well, I suppose salarymen do occasionally have days where they just want to get pissed." Jisung said as he draped the towel over his shoulders.

 

"But dragging others into it as well is something of an inconvenience, so try being a little more careful next time."

 

Chenle looked at him, clearly annoyed at the other's words.

 

"I hardly need you lecturing me about-"

 

Jisung cut off whatever Chenle was saying and patted his head.

 

"Take your senior's advice without talking back." Jisung said and resorted to ruffle the smaller's hair. "Got it?"

 

Chenle slapped his hand away and let out a hiss.

 

"I'm older than you!" Chenle argued.

 

"Yeah but I'm in a higher position in the company than you." Jisung argued back. "besides, you're just older than me by three months so that technically doesn't make an age difference." Jisung said and proceeded to walk towards the closet, unbothered to change his clothes in front of his collegue.

 

That's when Chenle noticed a wedding band on Jisung's finger.

 

"Oh yeah, you were blabbering last night all about how you had just gotten your heart broken by another guy."

 

Forgetting whatever he saw because of the words that Jisung said, Chenle's heart stops.

 

"I was?!" He asked in loud voice.

 

Jisung snorted, fixing the collar of his dress shirt.

 

"Hey calm down" he said looking at himself in front of a mirror "you didn't mention his name."

 

Chenle let out a huff in relief but caught himself, deciding to look at the closed window.

 

"Also," Jisung trailed off as he stood by the side of the bed. "You'll be working as my servant for a while."

 

Chenle's ears perked up at that.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Dragging me into your drinking binge, making me listen to you complain about work and some guy, then making me pay the bill and look after your drunk ass..." Jisung paused looking at him in grimace. It was really hard work to look after a broken hearted grown man all wasted during a rainy night. Not to mention, he even paid for all the beer that Chenle drank and dragged him back to his own place because the latter was knocked out. To say it was tiring was an understatement.

 

"Wouldn't you say that alone merits some form of repayment?" 

 

Chenle looked away from him in embarrassment.

 

Jisung went closer to Chenle and lifted his chin with his finger, their faces inches away from each other.

 

"Plus, I like proud guys like you."

 

Chenle widened his eyes, taken aback and slapped Jisung's hand away the second time this morning.

 

"Wha- stop joking around!!" Chenle shouted at him. "Don't get so full of yourself!" and was about to throw a punch at Jisung but the taller was quick to dodge from it and pinned the smaller on the bed.

 

"I guess the wild boar of sales department is all bark and no bite huh?" Jisung whispered in his ear. "You still have a long way to take me down." and lifted himself off the bed.

 

Chenle groaned, "damn you!"

 

Jisung had a mischievous glint in his eyes and took a phone from his pocket, waving the device in front of Chenle.

 

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want these embarrassing pictures getting out right?"

 

Chenle sat up abruptly. 

 

"What pictures?!" He really couldn't remember what happened after he blacked out.

 

Jisung smirked at him.

 

"You sure are slow..." Jisung said and grabbed a coat and walked towards the door, he took one last glance at him. "The ones I took of you last night of course!" and closed the door.

  
  


Chenle was left sitting on the bed, lost for words.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_'...this is the worst.'_ Chenle thought to himself as he was on his way to work, the sliding doors opening for him to walk through. His mind going back to what happened earlier this morning.

 

_'You are really stupid Chenle.'_

 

He grunted as he scolded himself mentally until his eyes widened when he saw the elevator doors about to close. Chenle sprinted as fast as he can and blocked the doors from closing with his arm and successfully stepped inside the elevator. He let out a huff in relief because it saved him from being late.

 

"Good morning..."

 

Chenle whipped his head to his side in surprise, seeing a brunette boy looking back at him.

 

"Oh, it's just you." He said blankly and the boy quickly looked away, shuffling nervously at his presence. "Don't make me look at people I don't want to see first thing in the morning."

 

"I'm sorry..." the boy murmured uncomfortably.

 

Chenle rolled his eyes. There are still sixteen floors remaining before they both get to their floor and he really wants to go out and away from the boy he's currently with.

 

"You're here early for an editor." Chenle gave him a cold glare, "Are you just that slow at work, Huang Renjun?" he insulted cruelly, wrinkling his nose. He knew he really was being mean but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to lose to anyone and if that means he was going to be petty, then so be it.

 

Renjun looked at him, clearly offended at his senior's words.

 

"That's not it!" he said in defense, "I just have to turn in a project proposal for the next issue, so I figured sooner was better..." Renjun trailed off and looked down, his scarf covering half of his face.

 

"You know, it's not like you have to be so hanged up about a job you don't even like." Chenle said as he glanced at the tiny screen showing the current floor the elevator's in. There are still ten more floors to go and it seems like the elevator is kinda slow today.

 

"I really...do feel that I'd like to try my best as a magazine editor!" Renjun explained and Chenle squinted his eyes at the boy standing in the corner because he knows the reason why Renjun was staying in the company even if it wasn't his forte.

 

Renjun was originally a painter and was about to hold an exhibition in a few months but he quit on his workplace the last minute after hearing his colleagues talking about how he pulled some strings to be given an opportunity to showcase his works to everyone, in which Renjun didn't even do. He applied as a cartoonist at Dream Publications for the daily newspaper but for some reason, he ended up as a magazine editor and Na Jaemin as his superior.

 

"I know I still have a lot to learn, so I'd appreciate if you could help teach me as well." Renjun said. "Even though, to be very honest, I don't really get along well with y-you."

 

"Jaemin says you really know your way around the business." Renjun muttered hesitantly.

 

Chenle sighed and closed his eyes, "Of course I do." he said, "but it's way too early for someone like you to be begging tips off of me!"

 

Renjun squirmed in his place and kept his head down.

 

 _'Why is he always so proud of himself?'_ Renjun thought.

 

"Well, though I don't want to admit, but you do your job pretty well." Chenle said that caught the brunette off guard. It was the very first (and probably the last) time Chenle ever complimented him. He was used to hearing insults from him.

 

"That proposal was well done." Chenle said as the elevator doors opened, lifting his chin up as he walked out. He stopped slightly and looked back at Renjun, "You can move ahead with it."

 

He started to walk towards his office. "However," he continued and Renjun quickly trailed behind him, wanting to listen whatever Chenle is about to say. "If you can't pull it off, then it's worthless."

 

Chenle stopped in his tracks in the middle of the hallway, his back faced on Renjun.

 

"I'm doubtful as to whether or not you'll actually be able to do so, but I'll cooperate." Chenle said, "It's part of my job after all."

 

"Ah yes!" Renjun said in response. "I look forward to working together!"

 

Chenle clicked his tongue, his face hardened.

 

"And one more thing..."

 

Renjun straightened his posture once again.

 

"Are you..." Chenle said and took a glance at the boy behind him. "...in love with Jaemin?" he asked. He just wants to make sure before he lets go of everything.

 

Unable to make eye contact, Renjun gripped the strap on his bag tight.

 

"...Yes." It wasn't a secret to Renjun that Chenle likes Jaemin. The head of the sales department wouldn't forget to torment and insult him everyday. Renjun couldn't exactly blame him for always putting him on edge. He kind of understands what one-sided love feels like because for the past years he wallowed in sadness that Jaemin didn't love him, or so he thought. But to actually have your feelings not reciprocated the way you want it to be must have hurt Chenle big time.

 

Chenle sighed and turned away.

 

"However you may feel,  if you hurt him, I won't hesitate to take him back." Chenle threatened, "Just keep that in mind." and he walked away, leaving Renjun standing on his spot, relief washing over Renjun's heart.

 

Renjun smiled sadly at the figure walking away from him.

 

"I wish you a lot of happiness, Zhong Chenle."

 

===

 

Chenle placed his bag on his desk and slumped back on his seat, staring at the lights.

 

_'I truly want Jaemin to be happy.'_

 

He closed his eyes.

 

_'Precisely because I know how bad things were before, I want that more than anyone else in the world.'_

 

_'I wanted to be the one to make him happy myself...'_

 

_'but I guess it just wasn't meant to be.'_

 

Chenle sat back up abruptly, not wanting a sudden wave of sadness crash over him and ruin his work.

 

"What the heck am I doing?" He muttered to himself, annoyed.

 

He took a deep breath and opened his laptop to start his work.

===

 

Hours have passed and it is now a quarter past five in the afternoon. Chenle was busy scanning the files on his desk and decided to check his email.

 

"The sales promotion data from last month isn't here yet!" He said with gritted teeth.

 

One of the things that Chenle hates the most is when things get delayed or not turned over to him on time. He doesn't want to waste his precious time waiting for matters that are late.

 

"Jeno!" He called angrily.

 

"Jeno is out at the moment." Mark, his secretary, said to him from his place.

 

Chenle let out a huff and stood up to go outside his private office, suddenly remembering something.

 

_'I hope not to see him.'_

===

 

Chenle stepped out once the elevator doors opened, and as he was nearing his destination, he was greeted by an employee from the statistics office.

 

"Hey, we still haven't received the data for the sales promotion." He said and the employee was about to respond but he was stopped by a voice that spoke behind him. Chenle turned around at the familiar voice and he just wished he just waited at his own office.

 

Jisung stood up from his seat, a flash drive in his hand.

 

"Sorry about that, I was just about to come down and deliver it to you myself!" Jisung said and handed the flash drive to Chenle.

 

Chenle took it from Jisung's hand hesitantly. "T-thanks." Chenle said and turned around to walk away.

 

"Oh and the design for the new cover of next month's issue of the magazine is already finished. Come check it out since you're here." Jisung said and went over his desk to grab a file folder.

 

Chenle bit the inside of his cheek, having no choice but to follow. After all, it was part of his job to check everything for the magazines to sell well.

 

Jisung handed him the folder and Chenle scanned through it, finding the colors, font, and eye-catching choice of words just fine.

 

"I guess it's fine." Chenle said.

 

 _"Renjun, that check you just finished was a complete garbage."_ Jaemin said from across the hallway and Chenle looked at him.

 

 _"What?! How is that so?"_ Renjun said following suit and the both of them continued bickering.

 

Jisung glanced at Chenle and at the amusing scene from across the hallway then back at the smaller boy beside him.

 

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

 

Chenle continued staring at them and frowned. He shouldn't be feeling like this. How could life be so cruel? His heart keeps on beating after it was broken into two. It feels like his heart is being gripped tightly and ache as if it will implode in his chest but still, the beating continues.

 

He feels pathetic and he doesn't like it one bit.

 

"We're going out drinking right now." Jisung suddenly announced that kept Chenle away from his thoughts. Jisung took the folder from Chenle's hands and placed it inside his desk drawer.

 

Chenle widened his eyes, "Huh?! Why?!!"

 

Jisung gave him a look. "Aren't you a little young to be forgetting things?" he said and grabbed his coat that was hanging from his seat. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten about this morn-"

 

"Oh right!!" Chenle suddenly blurted out with a panicked expression, eyes looking everywhere. "We were supposed to have that chat about the campaign!" he said as an excuse. No one should ever know what happened this morning.

 

"Exactly! So glad you remembered!" Jisung said, playing along and going for the door.

 

"S-so, shall we get going?" Chenle asked with an awkward expression on his face' following the taller, still panicking.

 

"Okay, take care of the things while we're gone everyone." Jisung said to his subordinates, the smaller following suit and closed the door.

 

The remaining employees looked at each other, confusion etched on their faces.

 

 _'What campaign?'_ they each thought to themselves.

===

 

It was about to get dark outside and Chenle found himself quietly taking a sip of soju. They are both currently in a hot pot restaurant, waiting for the broth to boil. It isn't packed with people yet like it normally would because it is still quite early in the evening.

 

"It's good right?" he heard Jisung ask and he placed his shot glass down, slowly nodding his head in response.

 

Jisung hummed and drank from his own glass in one shot.

 

"So are you having fun, dragging me to this kind of place?" Chenle asked as he ran a finger on the rim of the empty shot glass.

 

"I really wanted to see your grumpy face."

 

Chenle took the bottle to pour another shot for himself but Jisung took it from his hand and poured soju for him instead.

 

"Don't you know our drinking culture? Geez."

 

The smaller rolled his eyes. "You've got a twisted personality, you know" he said "for someone who would drag me to a hotpot place just to see my grumpy face. Honestly, you can just show up and I'll be grumpy in no time."

 

Jisung snorted. "I actually get complimented on my personality rather often."

 

Chenle gave him a stink eye.

 

"I'm quite sure your subordinates have a hard time getting work done under a boss like you."

 

Jisung looked at him in mock offense. "There's no way I'd ever do anything cruel to my adorable little underlings!" he said, "I'm sure they're a lot way happier than those poor souls under you, at least."

 

"That's not..." Chenle glared at the taller sitting across from him.

 

Jisung put some meat on the already boiling broth followed by a bunch of vegetables. He leaned back on his seat, waiting for them to be cooked thoroughly.

 

"Your subordinates are doing good work over there, so let them know about it now and then." Jisung said going back to the conversation. "It makes a whole difference just saying things like _good work today_ or a simple _thank you._ "

 

"You don't think I already know that?"

 

"You know but you can't still say those right?" Jisung said tone teasing and rested his head on the palm on his hand, his elbow propped against the table. "Not much longer and the only one who'll be willing to put up with your tsundere shit will be your lover."

 

Chenle furrowed his brows at Jisung, clearly getting annoyed.

 

"Who are you calling a tsundere?!" Chenle retorted and gulped down his drink.

 

Jisung snickered as he stared at the smaller with mirth.

 

Chenle let out a sigh. "Anyway, why are you damn so persistent, dragging me out like this?"

 

"Didn't I tell you? I like messing around proud guys like you."

 

Chenle clenched his jaw and scowled.

 

"Well, if that's your type, our company is full of them if you haven't noticed."

 

"Like...Jaemin?" Jisung said teasingly while giving him a look.

 

Chenle choked on his own breath.

 

"Nah, he's no good." Jisung said in a nonchalant way, after seeing the smaller froze on his seat. "Jaemin may be proud, but he's more sensitive than he looks. It feels like he'd go down in one hit."

 

Seeing the smaller doesn't respond, he continued, "He probably wouldn't provide much of a challenge if I really went after him."

 

"Well I guess it was that young sensitivity that helped him get Dream Publications back on track." he added "But you've got your good points yourself, so you really don't have to be so sensitive about him."

 

Chenle came back from his senses and looked away.

 

"I-I'm not sensitive about him..." he said, tone unsure.

 

Chenle was just worried about everything that involves Jaemin right?

 

"You're good at your job and easy on the eyes, so you ought to have a bit more of self-confidence." Jisung said as he scooped some soup to Chenle's bowl.

 

_'Is this guy trying to cheer me up or what?'_

 

"What the heck is that?! You're grossing me out here." Chenle said and proceeded to lift his spoon.

 

Jisung smirked at him.

 

There was a loud ringing sound that interrupted their conversation and Chenle placed his spoon down and felt his pockets to feel a phone vibrating. He excused himself to answer the call.

 

"Hello?" he said as he was stepping outside. "Oh I already took care of that-"

 

Jisung glanced at his watch. It was already seven in the evening and who could be the one bothering their dinner, considering it was already after work hours. Chenle comes back not long after.

 

"Sorry, I need to drop by the office again." Chenle said.

 

"Ah, then I'll head out as well." Jisung said as he stood up and grabbed his bag from the floor. They were about to go outside when Chenle remembered something.

 

"What about the bill?" Chenle asked.

 

Jisung just kept on walking. "I already paid."

 

"Huh?"

 

Jisung stopped in his tracks to look at him and flashed the smaller a mocking smile.

 

"You juniors ought to pipe down and let your seniors treat you." he said and stepped outside.

 

Chenle quickly went after him. "Wait, I'll pay!" he said "I don't want to rack up any more debts to you!"

 

Jisung turned to him once again and sighed.

 

"Well, if you insist, then..." he trailed off and grabbed Chenle by his necktie which got their faces close. Chenle gulped in surprise.

 

Jisung didn't waste any more time and leaned in, capturing the smaller's plump lips into his.

 

Before Chenle could fully register what was happening, Jisung quickly pulled away leaving the smaller flustered. They both stared at each other in an odd way, as if it were a silent argument. Chenle broke eye contact first, his face contorted in disgust.

 

"What were you thinking in a place like this?!" Chenle said and wiped his lips to get rid of the tingling sensation.

 

"So you're saying it would have been fine if it was somewhere else?"

 

Chenle continued wiping his lips with his hand. "Like hell! I can't believe you'd pull a dirty trick like that! I-"

 

Jisung chuckled at him. "Come on, you're a grown man. Stop whining like a little girl."

 

Chenle is feeling offended and Jisung was really getting on his nerves. He couldn't fathom what this person wants to do with him.

 

"You're not gonna try and tell me that was your first kiss or something, right?"

 

Chenle gasped, unable to form words.

 

"You just looked so innocent, so I thought maybe... but if it wasn't, then all is well." Jisung said "it'd be a shame if I stole that from you after all."

 

Chenle growled with his gritted teeth.

 

_'Argh I'm playing right into his hand...'_

 

"See you then, work hard." Jisung said, walking away. "Oh and thanks for the meal~"

 

Chenle never felt so annoyed in his life when Jisung winked at him.

 

 

“Stop screwing around like that!”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chenle was walking down the street, slower than his usual walking pace with his head down and shoulders slumped, car honks could be heard from the nearby traffic. He was lost in his gloomy thoughts again.

  
_'It was a mistake going out and getting drunk alone, even if I had just been dumped.'_

  
_'If I had just gone straight home, I could've avoided getting involved with that guy.'_

  
If only Chenle had a good grasp of his emotions, he wouldn't be such in a situation that involves Park Jisung. But he is human too and couldn't help but get hurt. If he could turn back time and pushed away these idiotic feelings, but he also doubts himself not being able to fall in love with his best friend.

  
_'Na Jaemin...was pretty much my first love.'_

  
Jaemin had this air about him that made him difficult to approach when they first just met and Chenle was the only one he ever smiled for. Despite understanding how much Jaemin loves Renjun, Chenle started to recognize his own feelings for him.

  
_'As I spent time with him, I gradually started to fall in love with him.'_

  
He didn't love him as a best friend, never remotely imagined that, that very same love would be put to a stop in such a horrific fashion.

  
Chenle pushed open the glass doors to the mall and immediately went to take the escalator. He turned right and spotted the bookstore in the far corner.

  
"We've been waiting for you!" the store manager greeted him as soon as he stepped in and shook his's hand. "I'm sorry to have called you while you were busy."

  
"I apologize as well for not visiting any sooner." Chenle apologised politely. "Thank you so much for setting up a corner for our best-selling novel last month and because of that, we've had to commission an emergency reprinting."

  
"That's amazing!" the store manager exclaimed. "With the movie coming out soon and all, I'm really looking forward to the upcoming events!"

  
Chenle gave him a smile, "Thank you very much. The release date of the second book of DNYL Club will be announced in the next week's magazine so feel free to make another dedicated display."

  
"Oh absolutely!" the store manager said in pure excitement.

  
"I'll be sure to let the managing editor know that Neo Books is doing their best to help promote the work." Chenle said in assurance, quite regretting his words a tad bit too late once he realizes something.

  
_'Wait... isn't Park Jisung the managing editor?!'_

**===**

Chenle was waiting in front of the elevators and as soon as it opened, Jisung stepped out. The two of them had eye contact and he found himself unable to move. Jisung smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, and Chenle following the hand with his eyes.

  
"Hey Mr. Zhong!" Jisung greeted him. "Perfect timing! Let's go and grab some dinner."

Chenle shoved Jisung's hand away from his shoulder with a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

  
"Huh? Why the hell would I?!"

  
Jisung waved his phone. "Pictures?" and his eyes drifted to the other employee standing behind the smaller.

  
That was what made Chenle shut up and followed him to whatever the taller was planning to take him to.

Chenle was digging daggers behind Jisung's back with the intensity of his glare at him.

  
_'Damn...why did this have to happen to me?!'_

  
And so, with no clue what thrill that Jisung could possibly be getting out of their time together, Chenle would always be getting dragged out for drinks or dinner by the taller almost everyday. Chenle was certain that Jisung would get tired of whatever he was up to quickly, but he was still at a loss to the taller's true intentions.

  
That's why Chenle found himself clinking beer glasses with Jisung yet again.

**===**

Chenle was fumbling with his keys, struggling to open the door. He stepped inside his cozy apartment, replacing his shoes with slippers and placed his food that he bought from the convenience store nearby his neighborhood, down on the coffee table. He heard quiet steps and he squatted down as his puppy was approaching him, wagging its tail and looking at its owner with hopeful eyes. He patted its head and it barked at him, sending a message that it was hungry.

  
Chenle chuckled at his puppy's cuteness. He stood up and grabbed the puppy's bowl to pour a sufficient amount of dog food into it.

The puppy excitedly digged in as soon as Chenle placed the bowl down.

  
He gave it a small smile as he was watching it eat. "You're eating so well~" he cooed.

  
It was actually Jaemin's puppy when they both found him seven months ago, hiding under a small bench, shielding itself from the rain. Jaemin is allergic to animal fur and asked Chenle with a pout, to keep the puppy in his place. Jaemin has a severe weakness for anything cute and Chenle has a severe weakness for anything that is Jaemin, so he agreed and he thinks that the sparkle in Jaemin's eyes is totally worth it.

  
He thinks that the puppy is the only thing that Renjun doesn't have involving Jaemin so Chenle is quite proud with that fact...at least.

  
He sat in front of the coffee table and took out the food from the plastic bag when he heard his phone rang. He took it out from his pocket and groaned the moment he sees the contact name of the one who messaged him.

  
_From: Managing Editor Park_  
_[Sent 8:43pm]_  
_I want thai tomorrow night! Let's go here! (address attached)_

"Again?! What on earth is going through that man's head?"

**===**

Lots of ringing phones could be heard once Chenle stepped inside the sales office. His subordinates were busy answering one call and another, the calls seemingly won't stop anytime soon. Chenle placed his bag on his desk, confused about the commotion happening this early in the morning.

  
He surveyed the office, there were books piled and files scattered everywhere, computer and printer wires tangled in each other.

  
Chenle looked at the time and it flashed _9:38 A.M._

  
"Good morning Chenle!" Jeno greeted him with a smile as he was juggling two phones on each of his ears. "as I've said' there's no-"

  
"Oh Chenle! It's terrible!" Donghyuck alerted him and Chenle approached the panicking employee.

  
"What happened?" Chenle asked worry etched in his voice.

  
"We've been receiving calls all morning with questions about DNYL Club!" Donghyuck explained, "They all want to know if the movie premiere date and the cast information are true!"

  
Chenle had his brows furrowed in confusion.

  
"What?! We have only announced that the movie is in production!" Chenle said with a raised voice. "No information about the movie was to be released until the magazine goes on sale!"

  
Donghyuck flinched because of his boss' sudden outburst.

  
"Where's the leak?!" Chenle demanded and Donghyuck scurried away to his desk and took a paper and handed it to his boss.

  
"Apparently, it was written on a fax that we sent to the book stores." Donghyuck said and Chenle scanned the paper and widened his eyes in shock, letting out a small gasp, all blood all drained from his face. He looked at the date, 12th of April. Chenle recalled that was the time when Jaemin rejected him and that was two months ago. He was a bit distracted during that time that he didn't even realize the paper he sent to some bookstores had some information that shouldn't be put out to the public's knowledge yet.

  
"The shop in question didn't mean to cause trouble, they just posted a notice about the movie coming out, and a reader happened to snap a picture of it and uploaded it online. Then it just exploded from there." Donghyuck said nervously, "What should we do now?"

  
Chenle blinked his eyes and turned away.

"Sorry, this is all on me. I'll go make my apologies to the editing department."

  
He completely stopped in his tracks when he saw Jisung standing by the door, arms crossed on his chest, flashing him a stern look.

  
"M-mr. Park..." Chenle called out nervously, fumbling with his fingers.

  
"May I have a word with you if you don't mind?" Jisung asked and turned around, not waiting for his response and walked out.

  
Chenle sighed and followed suit.

**===**

Chenle found himself in an empty meeting room with Jisung sitting across from him. He looks down at the table as silence passes over them. The smaller doesn't even dare to speak first nor look at the person in front of him, feeling cold sweat forming at the back of his neck.

  
Jisung decided it was enough and cleared his throat.

  
"You probably know what I came to talk to you about, right?" he asked, authority visible in his tone.

  
Chenle kept his head down, not wanting to look at the taller. "I do. This was all my fault. I'm really truly sorry about this."

  
"To think that the great Zhong Chenle would make a stupid mistake like this." Jisung said, not masking his disappointment. Chenle clenched his fists at his senior's words.

  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with the reason why you went and got pissed out of your skull, would it?" Jisung added and Chenle frowned at this. "I bet none of your people would ever imagine that you'd let your personal affairs affect your work."

  
Chenle gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in shame. He shouldn't have let whatever problems he was having outside of work affect his job performance yet he did.

  
_'My stupid mistake...has just ruined a year of hard work.'_

  
"Come on, don't make that face." he heard Jisung said and that made him open his eyes to look at the man sitting across from him.

  
Jisung leaned back, his expression softening. "I just wanted to have a little fun with you."

  
Chenle stammered out, "What?"

  
"I'm telling you that I'm not really all that angry." Jisung said leaning his head back too "As long as you feel bad for it, I suppose that's enough."

  
Chenle thinks that Jisung is making fun of him. He slammed the palm of his hands on the table, emitting a very loud sound that sent the taller sitting back up in surprise.

  
"How can that be 'enough'?!" Chenle argued. "We can't exactly take back what happened you know!"

  
Jisung smirked at him as he clasped his hands and leaned forward against the table.  
"Why not just play it up as a publicity stunt?" he suggested.

  
Chenle raised his brow at that. "Publicity...stunt?"

 

"Just say you leaked a little info to get people excited." Jisung remarked. "Everything should work out nicely then, right?"

  
He continued, "I'm having my people tell whoever calls the editing department that the full details will be available in the magazine when it goes on sale. Thankfully, none of the really big points got out." Jisung clapped his hands "So for now, I'll have the author and the story development people accept things as they are."

  
Chenle then realized something. He doesn't want to assume but it won't hurt to ask.

  
"Are you...covering for me?" he asked hesitantly.

  
Jisung shrugged his shoulders. "What else does it look like?" he asked as he winked at him. "Be grateful! Guess that's another one you owe me."

  
Chenle quickly bowed his head in gratefulness and relief. He couldn't think of a way out of this if you ask him and he was really thankful that Jisung was there to help him.

  
"It was my fault. I really do feel terrible about this." Chenle said.

  
"Try being cuter about it." Jisung complained, watching him in amusement.

  
"Huh?"

  
"It's 'I do apologize hinnggg~' Go on and try it out." Jisung said as he leaned back, a mischievous glint back in his eyes.

  
Chenle rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

  
"The hell I will!"

  
Jisung chortled in laughter, a hand on his stomach.

  
"Stop laughing!" Chenle said, getting irritated.

  
Jisung nodded as he was slamming his hand on his lap. "Okay.. O-okay!" he gasped out as he was gasping for air. When he was calming down, he wiped the tears that formed in his eyes.

  
"There you go, that's more like it!" he said and turned into a fit of giggles. "Everyone around you falls apart when the wild bear acts all depressed."

  
Confusion was all plastered on Chenle's face.

  
_'Was he...trying to cheer me up?'_

  
Jisung stood up from his seat, "Anyways, for now, tell the others down in sales that I ripped you a new one." he instructed "You can pay me back by selling twice as many new and back issues of my series as usual."

  
"I'd sell more than that even without you asking!" Chenle retorted confidently, he isn't the head of sales for nothing.

  
"There's the spirit!" Jisung cheered. "Oh before I forget, come grab a bite to eat with me after work today."

  
Jisung doesn't make room for any excuses. "And make sure you're ready to go by six, no matter what." he said and left the room.

  
Chenle was left there again, with no choice because he can't exactly refuse the taller today.

**===**

The whole street was filled with almost everything. Cars passing by, people chatting with each other as they walk, and food stalls preparing food, its smell attracting people and stimulating their appetite. Everything was moving all at once. Everyone was bustling around, nothing stood still. Chenle and Jisung were blending in with the crowd and trying to get out.

  
"Where are we off to today?" Chenle asked as he was struggling to keep up with the taller from the amount of people walking past them.

  
"You'll find out when we get there." Jisung said slowing down his pace after noticing the smaller having a hard time following him.

"Today, I'm gonna treat you to the best food in the entire world, so look forward to it~" he said with confidence laced in his voice.

  
"Okay." Chenle said and he was left to wonder.

**===**

Chenle found himself inside a tall building, following Jisung from behind. The taller was typing in a passcode before opening the door. Jisung stepped in first and Chenle closed the door softly behind him.

  
"This is your...place?" Chenle asked curiously as he was taking off his shoes.

  
"Yup!" Jisung said. "It's not very tidy but there's enough space to have dinner, so don't worry."

  
There was a scrambling noise that could be heard, footsteps getting louder. A little girl appeared in front of them that got Chenle curious.

  
"You're home dad!" the little girl said and hugged Jisung. The taller patted her head in glee.

  
Meanwhile, Chenle remained frozen in his position, surprised with the information. The little girl tilted her head and saw him and turned to Jisung.

  
"Oh, do we have a guest dad?" She asked as she looked up to Chenle.

  
"D-dad?" Chenle finally croaked out.

  
"Is there a problem with me being a dad?" Jisung asked without looking at him.

  
"I- no, that's...not w-what I meant, just..." Chenle stuttered, slightly panicking, thinking that he might have offended his senior.

  
Jisung stood beside the little girl and ruffled her hair playfully.

  
"This is Jihye, she's twelve years old." Jisung introduced her and the girl gave him a toothy grin. Chenle could see the resemblance in them so he concluded that she is really Jisung's daughter. "and this man is Chenle, he works in the sales department of the company. Despite outward appearances, he's still in his 20s, so don't go around calling him ahjussi or anything, okay?" Jisung said and Jihye nodded.

  
"Okay! Can I call you Chenle oppa then?" the girl asked him.

  
"Sure...I guess." Chenle replied with uncertainty.

  
The girl looked at him and gave him a wide smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Park Jihye! Thank you for always taking care of dad!"

  
Chenle couldn't help but mirror her smile, "Ah yes, I'll be taking advantage of your kindness tonight. I'm Zhong Chenle."

  
Jisung then went to a room and yelled out "Oh right, don't you have a present for Jihye?"

  
Jihye tilted her head, anticipating for the present. Chenle was confused for a moment until he remembered that he bought something from the busy street earlier because the taller told him to do so. He quickly handed the paper bag to the little girl.

  
The girl looked inside the paper bag and flashed Chenle a grin, her eyes all wide and sparkly.

  
"Chocolate mousse?! I love them so much!" Jihye exclaimed excitedly. "Thank you oppa!"

  
"You're welcome." Chenle replied, eyes turned into crescents.

  
"Let's have these for dessert later!" Jihye said and went to the kitchen. Jisung came out of the room, dressed in comfortable clothes.

  
"Jihye is so cute right?" Jisung asked with fondness in his voice that Chenle could detect.

  
"Geez dad! Stop sounding like a doting father!" Jihye whined from the kitchen and Jisung just chuckled. Chenle didn't notice that he was staring at the both of them, until Jisung spoke up.

  
"Come on and get in here." Jisung invited him over and lead him in the living room. He sat down and took the can of beer that the taller was offering him. Chenle scanned the place. It's obvious that a child is living here with all the toys and crayons lying around on the table. There were a few photo frames and doodles hanged on the wall and some trophies and certificates displayed in a glass shelf. There are also plants on the other side of the room, giving a sense of warmth to the house. His eyes wandered to the kitchen and he watched Jihye as she was preparing some kind of batter that he couldn't even tell.

  
"I'll admit that she's cute. I'd never pegged her as your daughter." Chenle said and opened the can of beer.

  
Jisung smiled, "I'm never letting her get married."

  
Chenle took a sip and loved the burning sensation that it left on his tongue. "That reminds me, where is your wife?" he asked. "Is she out shopping or something?"

  
"Wait you didn't know?" Jisung asked and Chenle just shrugged his shoulders, proceeding to take a huge gulp.

  
"I don't have a wife." Jisung said that almost made the smaller choke up on his beer.

  
Chenle wiped his lips and gave Jisung a scandalized look.

  
"What?!"

  
"Besides, do you really think I'd have cheated on my wife if I had one?" Jisung asked.

  
Chenle let out a huff, "Well you're sending mixed messages with that ring still on your finger!" he accused and took another gulp.

  
Jisung gave him a smirk, "Wait are you jealous?"

  
Thankfully, Chenle was able to control himself from choking and scoffed. "Yeah right."

  
"I just wear it to keep authors from asking stupid questions." Jisung explained "Also, Jihye isn't my daughter, she's actually my sister and I asked her to call me dad if I have someone over to keep my female colleagues from flirting with me. She picked up on it and didn't stop ever since. It's like I practically raised her when our parents died from a plane crash when I was in college."

  
Chenle looked at Jisung with soft eyes, he didn't know that the mighty managing editor ever experienced those things. He then realized that people are really beyond physical appearances and whatever they show a side of them that they chose.

  
Lke him.

  
"If you want me to take it off, all you have to do is ask." Jisung said and waved his hand, the silver band sparkling around his finger.

  
"I never said that!" Chenle hissed at him, soft eyes turning into a full glare in an instant. "I never ever suggested that." and the taller just rolled his eyes playfully and snickered.

  
"So, what do you usually do with her?" Chenle asked, changing the topic.

  
"If I have to work late, she just stays with our grandparents that live nearby." Jisung said.

  
"Why not live with them together? Y-"

  
Before Chenle could add anything, he could hear Jihye's voice calling them that dinner is ready. Jisung got up from his seat and answered his quesion.

  
"The distance I'm keeping from them right now is just right, as I see it."

**===**

The delicious smell of food took Chenle off guard as he sat down, crispy kimchi pancakes and some stir fried noodles bought from a chinese restaurant nearby were presented on the table. His mouth watered and he could not wait to eat them any longer.

  
Jisung handed him some chopsticks and signalled him to dig in. Chenle took a good amount of portion on his plate, eyes sparkling in delight.

  
"Chenle oppa, would you like some beer? Or jasmine tea?" Jihye suddenly asked him.

  
"Have a beer. You've got a day off tomorrow, after all." Jisung suggested, "If you drink too much, you can just spend the night."

  
"I'll pass, thanks." Chenle declined politely. "I'll just have jasmine tea please."

  
"Aww, you should spend the night..." Jihye tried to persuade him cutely.

  
"I've got a puppy waiting for me." He reasoned out.

  
Jihye's eyes got all sparkly again. "You've got a puppy?! What's its name?" she asked, already thrilled.

  
"Her name is tofu because her fur is white. She wasn't my puppy at first, but oh well some things happened." Chenle said "Do you like puppies?"

  
Jihye nodded her head furiously. "I love them! You're so lucky..." she frowned slightly as she was pouring some jasmine tea on Chenle's glass. "I want to get one too, but dad said no..." she said while sulking.

  
"Hey, I never said you couldn't have one." Jisung butted in. "I said I didn't mind as long as you think you could take care of it properly on your own. I've got a hard enough time taking care of myself, after all."

  
"Would you like to come over and see her some time?" Chenle suggested.

  
"Can I?" Jihye asked, unsure.

  
Chenle smiled at her, "I've been too busy with work lately to really play with her much. I'm sure she'd love it."

  
Jihye beamed at him, her cheeks flushing because of the rush of happiness. "Hey dad? Can I go see tofu at Chenle oppa's house?" she asked expectantly.

  
"Hmm... I'm not sure, I suppose that'll depend on your grades from the second semester." Jisung said and shoved a piece of kimchi pancake in his mouth.

  
Jihye looked down, "Okay then, I'll do my best." she said, "oh! I forgot the dipping sauce!" she excused herself to go back to the kitchen.

  
Jisung turned to him, "I never expected you to be so good with kids." he said "Don't tell me, animals like you too huh?"

  
Chenle squinted his eyes at the taller.

  
"That's because animals and kids see people for who they are on the inside."

  
"You do realize you're pretty much admitting that you're scary at first glance right?" Jisung mocked him as he held up his chopstick towards him, kimchi pancake in between.

  
"Shut up..." Chenle glowered at him and Jisung just shoved the food in his mouth right away, leaving the smaller with no choice but to chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dnyl is so so so so good to listen to 💕 renjun, chenle and jisung's vocals are so beautiful as well as jeno and jaemin's rap❤ hrvy is really good too like I love his voice so much and I'm really glad they collaborated for this!!
> 
> Also, I won't be able to update for a while since my laptop got broken.


	4. Chapter 4

After the pretty much eventful dinner that happened two weeks ago at the managing editor's house, Chenle has been going over to the place almost everyday. Once he is done buttoning up his coat to keep himself warm, he grabbed his things to get off work. The smaller man thought than he should drop by Jisung's office at first to check up on the taller. As soon as he arrived, he saw Jisung had his shoulders slumped and was busy typing reports on his laptop, not noticing the other's arrival. Chenle cleared his throat awkwardly, standing at the side as Jisung jumped from his seat ever so slightly, looking up to him.

  
"You're not done with work yet?" Chenle asked, scanning the documents scattered on the table.

  
Jisung turned his eyes back to the screen of his laptop, fingers typing furiously. "One of the authors broke her deadline really seriously, and the proof still isn't done." he said with an obviously annoyed tone.

  
"Then, I'll go home now." Chenle said and placed a paper bag at the side of Jisung's work desk. "Take Jihye's treat home with you for me."

  
Jisung stopped typing and looked at the smaller standing beside him. "Do you have other plans or something?" and Chenle knows why the taller is asking him this but seeing him still busy with work and won't get off anytime soon, he just shrugged his shoulders.

  
"Well, no, but I can't exactly go over to your house when you're not there, can I?"

  
"If you don't have anything else to do, it'd actually really help if you could go." Jisung said and continued, "My grandparents are off on a vacation trip right now, so she's alone at home tonight." he said as he took out his house keys from his pocket and handed them to Chenle.

  
Chenle let out a sharp gasp, taken aback. "What the?! What the hell are you thinking, leaving a twelve year-old girl all alone at home?!" grabbing the keys in the process.

  
Jisung groaned at the sudden raise of the smaller's voice, "I thought I'd be done sooner!" he said, trying to explain himself. "Also, I've already let her know that I'll be late!"

  
"Whatever!" Chenle let out a scowl as he grabbed the paper bag and ran out the company building as quickly as possible.

  
**===**

  
Chenle was panting hard the moment he reached the front door. He stood there for a good minute, trying to regain his breath. It was hard hailing for a cab during rush hours so he had no choice but to take the subway full of people, if it means he could get to Jihye as fast as he can. Once he calmed down, he wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead with a handkerchief, and pressed the doorbell. He knew that he had the house keys but it would be decent enough if he pressed the doorbell first. He heard a faint "Coming!" from the other side of the door, footsteps getting louder as the twelve year-old opened the door for him.

  
"Welcome Chenle oppa!" Jihye said, smiling brightly and frowned slightly when she saw beads of sweat running down the side of Chenle's face. "Oppa, did you run all the way here?" she asked in a worried tone but immediately widen her eyes when she thought of something.

"Did you run all the way here to use the bathroom or something?" Jihye asked stepping aside.

  
The Chinese shook his head and stepped in the house, "I rushed to get here because I heard you were left here all alone." he said and took off his shoes, placing them neatly on the nearby shoe rack.

  
"Dad said you'd be coming home ahead of him..." the little girl trailed off, "but I'm totally fine on my own!"

  
"That's good then." Chenle said as he placed his coat on top of the arm of the sofa. "Here's a treat for you." giving Jihye the paper bag with a smile on his face. He grew fond of the little girl as he spent time with her during the past two weeks and that's why he might have been spoiling her a bit too much by buying her some desserts every time he comes over. Jisung also wants to protest for giving his sister too much attention, but if that's one thing that could keep Chenle by his side often, then he's willing to let the smaller be. Plus, free desserts are yummy.

  
Jihye took out the colorful macaroons out of the bag, "These are so pretty!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

  
Chenle patted her head softly, "What are you making for dinner?" he asked as he saw some vegetables waiting to be washed, placed on the table. "Would you like some help?" he offered.

  
"Really? Oh then... wait a minute!" Jihye said as she rummaged through the kitchen drawers and took out something. She went back to Chenle, showing the apron. "You can wear this!"

  
It's just that, it wasn't a normal apron for a grown up man like him. It's a pastel pink one, with red hearts printed on it, a pocket sewed on the front and with frills made with laces to go over the shoulders.

  
"It's good to wear an apron!" Jihye said and Chenle cringed internally as he scanned the design. "Dad bought it for me on my birthday but it's too big for me to use just yet." she explained.

  
"It would be a waste to get your present dirty though," Chenle asked the twelve year-old, trying his best to avoid wearing it.

  
Jihye looked at him with those innocent eyes. "You wear an apron so you won't get your clothes dirty..."

  
_'Right. Stupid Chenle.'_ he thought to himself.

  
"But what about you? You don't have any apron?"

  
"No worries!" Jihye said "I have a similar one so that we could have matching aprons while cooking!"

Upon seeing the little girl's excited and hopeful eyes, Chenle felt defeated because how could he say no to that eyes? He doesn't want to upset the girl. He gave her a crooked grin as he put on an apron, Jihye helping him with it. As expected, it was way too small for him, the ends barely reaching his thighs and it gave him a slightly tight fit yet nothing uncomfortable. She clapped both of her hands in glee when they both got their aprons.

  
"Let's start cooking!"

**===**

  
Jisung opened the door to his sister's room to see her sleeping soundly on her bed. He lifted the blanket slowly and tucked her in to keep her warm, and patted her head. He looked back to check up on her one last time before closing the door quietly.

  
It's currently past 11pm, Jisung passing by the living room to go to the kitchen to pour himself some water, only to see Chenle sitting on the sofa fixing his tie. He came back from the kitchen, a glass of water in hand and sat beside the smaller.

  
"You really saved me today, thanks." He said in gratitude, drinking the water, making his throat feel better.

  
"Sure." Chenle said, buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves.

  
"So... did she say anything?" Jisung asked as he sat back tiredly, his head rolling to the side to face the smaller beside him.

  
Chenle hummed in question, not looking back.

  
"Like, that she didn't like being alone or that she felt lonely?" he asked "I just thought maybe she'd have told you if she felt that way."

Jisung and Jihye has always been close especially they had no one but each other since their parents died and not to mention the tension brewing between him and their grandparents. Also, Jisung had been busy with work all these years, making money to send her sister to school and always give her what she needs to survive. So maybe, her sister might be feeling similar to loneliness without her telling him.

  
"She definitely never mentioned being lonely." Chenle said as he stood up wearing the coat, the taller's eyes following his movements. "She went on and on about how she was perfectly fine on her own."

  
"I see."

  
Chenle then decided to look back down at him.

  
"So you worry about that kind of thing then?" He asked.

  
"Of course!" Jisung said giving him a look, implying that he asked a very obvious question that doesn't even need to be asked. "It would be fine if I had a job where I could get home earlier, but even if I changed jobs, there's nothing else I can do but be an editor." and the smaller widened his eyes at the words that left the taller's mouth.

  
"You're working enough as it is!" Chenle said a little bit loudly and Jisung was a bit surprised. "Kids understand that even without you saying so!"

  
"Just give her attention whenever you can, and let her know if something's bothering you. That's all you need to do!" Chenle huffed, and he thought that Jisung should give himself some credit for taking care and raising Jihye on his own.

  
Jisung was taken aback for a moment but he collected himself quickly and flashed Chenle as sly smile.

  
"Well, there's a first. I never expected to be comforted by you."

  
Chenle then realized what he had said to the taller and looked away.

  
"Well, I-I didn't say it for your sake." he said and grabbed his bag "Alright, I'm gonna head home." and he headed for the front door. He stopped on his tracks when Jisung called his name. He turned back and saw the taller standing, giving him a sad look.

  
"I'm sorry. You seriously helped me out today." Jisung said, feeling quite bad at teasing the older when all Chenle did was try and cheer him up a little.

  
"Like I said, I did it for Jihye, not you." Chenle said. "Don't get the wrong idea."

  
Jisung smiled to himself. "Yeah, I know but still..." he trailed off, "Thank you."

  
Hearing the genuine tone, Chenle felt his heart warm a bit. He darted his eyes away from the managing editor as he reached out for the door knob, but before he could click the door open, he heard Jisung say "Good night, Chenle."

  
"G-good night..." He nervously replied and walked out.

  
Chenle had a pink blush coloring his cheeks once he stepped out of the building.

  
_'What's going on?'_ Chenle thought, his stomach doing tiny flips, confusion clouding his mind but he quickly shook those thoughts off before he could overthink.

  
"Maybe it's just my body adjusting to the cold temperature. Yeah, that's most likely why." he convinced himself.

**===**

  
At the company the next morning, Chenle was on his way to deliver some sales report to Jaemin's office when he overheard his name being mentioned when he passed by the restroom. He retracted his steps, leaning against the wall, trying to eavesdrop what they were talking about him. He is not quite sure if it is a good thing that they are talking loudly for him to easily eavesdrop on them or not.

  
"Man, I just cannot get over that picture managing editor Park showed us."

  
_Pictures?_

  
"Yeah, it totally threw me for a loop!"

  
"It was kinda like getting to see Mr. Zhong's unexpected true self, you know?" the other boy said while laughing.

  
Chenle was fuming right now, papers slightly getting crumpled in his hands. He decided to march right into the restroom and the two boys were startled when they saw his reflection in the mirror. They gulped nervously because no one wants to mess with the wild bear of sales department in Dream Publications.

  
"Just what sort of pictures of me did he show you?!" Chenle demanded, arms crossed against his chest giving them the coldest glare he could muster as possbile.

  
The two cowered in fear, they are in for a big trouble.

 

**===**

  
Chenle angrily marched up to the editing office, his shoes clanking against the floor loudly. People were stepping aside for him to pass smoothly. They wondered who was the very unlucky person who would piss off the great Zhong Chenle this early in the morning.

  
Jisung was reviewing some magazine draft when he felt a dark presence standing before him. He gave him a smile and was about to greet him a good morning when Chenle raised a hand to refrain him from talking.

  
"What the actual hell went across your mind?!" Chenle yelled at him, ignoring the whispers going around the room.

  
Jisung scratched his head and cringed. "You sure are energetic this morning."

  
"I can't believe you're flashing around other people's picture without their permission, you stupid bastard!"

  
The managing editor thought about it for a moment. "Huh? Oh that..." he said trying to suppress his laughter to which sent Chenle on the very edge.

  
"Well, Jihye went out of her way to send me the photo that she took of you yesterday, after all." Jisung said as he grabbed the phone and scrolled through the messages he had with his sister. "She was going on about how I should work hard because she and Chenle oppa were making beef stew and other side dishes for dinner." and showed Chenle the photo where he was peeling a radish with a knife while wearing that disgustingly adorable apron.

"Take a good look! I'm going to make it my wallpaper." He said and proceeded to do what he just said.

  
The action made Chenle quite flustered and a lot more times annoyed.

  
"Cut it out! What kind of sick joke is this?!"

  
Jisung tilted his head to the side with a pout. "What's wrong? You look adorable..." and Chenle was about to whack Jisung's head but the taller was fast and good thing that his chair has wheels so he got away quickly, while the smaller stumbled and landed on top of his desk. Chenle stood up straight and was suddenly concious with the looks their collegues were giving the two of them.

  
"Whatever! Just get rid of that picture right now!" Chenle said through gritted teeth.

  
Jisung let out a whine. "Aww, what a waste."

  
The smaller rolled his eyes. "No whining! Just do it!"

  
Jisung clicked some buttons a few more times and showed Chenle his phone, the picture already deleted.

  
"What a pity.." Chenle heard someone say and he turned his head to them. "Don't get too full of yourselves!" he said and they all got to their respective tasks like nothing happened.

Chenle rubbed his temples as he was walking back to his office.

  
_'Goodness gracious, what a waste of time first thing in the morning.'_

  
Back at the editing department, Jisung was smiling to himself as he was scrolling through photos that Jihye sent him.

  
"He doesn't need to know that my sister sent a bunch of cute photos." he muttered to himself as he set another one as his homescreen wallpaper and proceeded to resume his work.

 

**===**

  
"Good morning!" Jeno greeted him and he just nodded and went to his desk, with the smiling boy following behind.

  
Jeno smiled at him as he handed him a document. "The new book of DNYL Club seems to be performing quite well." he said as Chenle was scanning through the papers "and the magazine seems to be selling off even faster than usual!" he exclaimed with gleam in his eyes "Managing Editor Park's tactic really saved us."

  
Chenle snorted, "Though I'm not sure if it was just a happy accident or if he was actually just that clever."

  
"It's really amazing the way he can turn any situation into a golden opportunity!" Jeno remarked with admiration present in his voice.

  
"You are right." Chenle said with nonchalance.

Before, he would always thought of Jisung as a crafty bastard who was merciless when it came to his work. But then he thought that the taller is also a brother who can't help doting on his sister, and a person who gives in to his emotions all too easily at times.

  
"That reminds me," Jeno said. "Chenle, you've kind of changed since you started going out for drinks with Mr. Park. You're kind of in a better mood I guess?"

Chenle looked at his collegue with confusion and that made Jeno explain further.

  
"After all, the furrow between your brows has gotten shallower!" Chenle looked away and bit his lower lip. "The tension in your shoulders seems to relax whenever you're talking with him."

  
"Ah! Is the reason you've been in such a good mood lately is because you've been spending time with Mr. Park, maybe?" Jeno asked excitedly.

  
Chenle felt his heart sink and turned to look at Jeno.

  
"Like hell I would!" He shouted and that earned him some looks from others. Jeno was startled at the sudden outburst of his boss. Chenle felt guilty.

  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you.' Chenle apologised in a soft voice.

  
"Oh no, that's..." Jeno whispered quietly, finding it hard to form the right words to say.

  
Chenle stood up from his seat, "I'm going to make my rounds." he said and walked away, leaving Jeno standing by his desk.

**===**

  
Chenle was staring at the ceiling, his body sprawled all over the sofa at his apartment.

  
"I'm exhausted." he said quietly to himself. He just rejected Jisung's invite for dinner at his house earlier since he wasn't feeling like it. It made him feel bad that he won't get to see Jihye but he didn't want to ruin the siblings' night with his dejected mood.

  
Jisung has been dragging him around as he pleases and it's not like Chenle has let his guard down around the taller.

  
_'Sure, I might have been a bit touched by some of the things he did, but still.'_

  
Having Jeno point those things out like that, and blowing up the way he did, Chenle felt like a total fool.

  
_'I should keep my distance from Jisung for like the foreseeable future and organize my thoughts somehow.'_

  
Chenle abruptly stood up.

  
"But what the heck? I just had my heart broken here!" he said to no one. "So why is he the only thing on my mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop isn't fixed yet so I tried writing using my phone hhh I always feel like I can't write beyond 3k words per chapter so yeah


End file.
